A number of pitch anomalies (e.g., pitch-intensity shifts, binaual diplacusis, pitch-shifts with masking) will be studied in both normal and hearing impaired subjects. This research has two main objectives: 1) to determine commonalities and relationships among the various pitch anomalies, thereby simplifying the problem of explaining the entire ensemble of anomalies; and 2) relating specific anomalies to other psychoacoustic measures which are interpreted as reflecting certain physiological phenomena, thereby relating specific pitch anomalies to specific physiological changes. These relationships, if found, will have important implications for the questions of temporal vs. tonotopic coding of pitch.